


Just A Misunderstanding

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, F1 2008, Future, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Verse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mark gets arrested due to a misunderstanding. Crap happens.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Just A Misunderstanding

It was after the race in Melbourne, in 2008, when police came into the paddock.

“Mark Alan Webber, you’re being arrested on the charges of human trafficking, child abuse and abuse of a minor. You may remain silent as all you say can be used against you in court.” an officer said as another was putting the metal handcuffs on the Aussie racing driver.

Mark winced as the cuffs were put tightly on his wrists.

“Officers, surely there must be some sort of mistake.” Mark’s manager jumped in.

“I’m afraid not, miss Neal.” the officer who read the driver his rights said.

“Ann, just get to the station with Christian. I’ll explain later, I’m sorry.” and the Red Bull driver was pushed out of the Red Bull motorhome and basically dragged to the police car that stood outside the premises, forcing him to walk there while his colleagues and the press looked on and even made pictures of it.

* * *

The next time Ann saw her driver, he’d been stripped of his Red Bull issued team clothes and was now wearing that bright orange prison uniform. His hands were bound to the table and it was clear he’d received multiple blows to the face. His nose was broken, dried blood underneath his nostrils and he had to keep his right eye closed because of the massive black eye. There could be possible hairline fractures along his brow and jaw as well.

“What the hell did they do to you?!” the Aussie woman asked, horrified by the sight.

“Happens when you’re charged with child abuse.” Mark replied. “Whoever you are.”

“This is just plain unprofessional! They shouldn’t be doing this!” Neal was already busy on her phone.

Webber sighed. “Ann, _please_ , let it go. Don’t make it worse than it already is.”

“So you’re just basically admitting guilt?” Ann asked, eyes wide as she stared at the driver.

The Red Bull driver sighed again and leaned back. “I am guilty, on the charge of human trafficking, but not on the charges of abuse.”

“Mark, what the hell did you do?” the Red Bull team principal gave the driver a disappointed look.

“Hey! Don’t tell me you’d leave a sixteen-year-old Omega living on the streets in Germany while having to take care of a two-year-old kid? All I did was bring them here and made them disappear off the radar.”

Christian was stunned.

Mark scratched his hairline. “There was just so much panic on Seb’s face when I saw him there in Stuttgart, running and hiding, I just knew there was something wrong. I acted on instinct.”

“Then why the abuse charges?” the manager asked.

The Alpha bit his lip. “Uhm… That may have something to do with the fact that Seb’s currently pregnant, and the kid’s mine. I knew I should’ve waited a year longer, but I could not withstand my instincts.”

“How old’s the kid and how far is he?” Horner asked.

“He turned nineteen last year in July, he’s eight months along.” the driver replied. “I did _not_ have sex with a minor. I’d never go that far.”

Suddenly, there was loud crying outside the room.

Mark struggled against his chains, but they were made to keep an Alpha in check even if that ancient Alpha instinct got turned up. “Seb… he needs someone to be with him. Please, help him.”

The Brit laid one hand on top of the Aussie’s hand. “We’ll try.”

* * *

Once outside the room, Christian and Ann found themselves consoling Mark’s young and pregnant Omega, who was crying and begging the officers to let him see his Alpha.

There was also a 5-year-old crying for his daddy.

“Can’t you just let them in? Don’t you see it’s hurting them?” the driver manager asked, pointing at Seb.

“Sorry ma’am, I’m under strict orders from the commissioner to not let him in.” the constable replied. “He said they might be suffering from Stockholm syndrome.”

“ _Please,_ my child, my child needs its father, please!” the young Omega begged again, hands on his pregnant belly, blue eyes pleading. He was just inconsolable, and the child too was trying to get past the officer.

“I’m sorry sir, I just can’t.” the Beta male said, trying to keep the child from entering the room.

Seb just started to cry louder and even more tears flooded.

Then, the crying was interrupted by a high-pitched scream and the blonde just collapsed on the ground.

“Oh God.” Ann slapped a hand before her mouth for a second before turning to the officer. “He’s gone into fucking early labour, you bloody idiot! Get a doctor here!”

“Papa!” the 5-year-old dove down.

The Aussie woman had seen the blood and other fluids leaking, staining the pants the Omega was wearing. She knew that without a medical professional here, both the child inside and the mother could die.

* * *

The police force was lucky to have a medic on site, even though the doctor worked with dead people on a daily basis. He knew enough about the Omega anatomy and how to handle childbirth.

The Beta pathologist deemed natural birth too dangerous due to the extreme high stress levels. So, a c-section it was, and he delivered the baby without a hitch.

And the pathologist was not happy with the commissioner’s decision to keep the Omega separate from his Alpha. “Do you know you almost caused _both_ of them to die? Omegas need their Alphas, _especially_ during pregnancy. They can have _miscarriages_.”

“But he’s suffering from Stockholm’s!” the senior police officer argued.

“If the bonding was forced, that mating bite would’ve been ugly. You see that mating bite? That’s an absolute _cleanly_ healed one.” the medic pointed out. “That’s the bite from a totally willing mating, no Stockholm syndrome involved.”

Ann was holding the new-born baby boy until the Omega had completely woken up from the anaesthesia he’d been subjected to to cut his baby out.

The baby was sleeping soundly. The boy was healthy, 5 pounds heavy and the doctor had determined that both the heart and the lungs were healthy. He had his father’s dark hair. He was a cute baby.

* * *

An hour later, the police department let the racing driver go and all charges were dropped when a bunch of legal papers were sent through and it was revealed that the German was officially registered in an international abuse protection program and that he was married to the Alpha who got him pregnant.

And finally, Mark was able to hold both his new-born son and his beloved husband in his arms.

“Our son looks like you.” the 19-year-old said, leaning against his husband’s chest. He loved to be held in the Alpha’s strong arms, they felt safe and they always had felt that way.

“He might just turn out to be more like you.” Webber said before looking down.

Seb’s nephew Oskar, whom he’d basically adopted as his own son, was staring at the baby too.

“Yes Oskar, that’s a little baby.” the racing driver said, moving one hand to pet the 5-year-old’s blonde hair. “That’s your little brother Raphael.”

Little Oskar hugged the dark-haired man’s leg. “Did those bad policemen hurt you?”  
Mark gave the kid a sad smile. “They did. But you shouldn’t blame them.”

“Why not?”

The Alpha let go of his partner and knelt down. “When the police thinks that a man like me, a big and strong Alpha, abuses people who are unable to protect themselves, policemen get mad and hurt such men as a punishment for taking advantage of the weaker and needy.”

“So… they’re not bad?”

“Not at all Oskar. I was just on the wrong end of a big misunderstanding. But it’s all cleared up.”

Sebastian smiled as his Mate explained things to his nephew. Both Oskar and Raphael would grow up in a loving family with a loving father, unlike he had.

His own father had only ever cared about his image, only wanting strong Alpha sons for children. But instead, Norbert Vettel got 2 Beta daughters, 1 Omega son and one son yet to present.

The young German sincerely hoped his baby brother was an Alpha, just for his sake, even if that was doubtful due to Fabian’s very shy and loving nature.

Mark though had always expected to just be another Beta, his entire family was composed of Betas, but he was an Alpha, and a very sweet one too. He was just perfect, and not someone Seb had expected to meet when he decided to flee his hometown in fear of what his father was going to do to him. But he was extremely glad to have met Mark that day.

He still didn’t like strange Alphas approaching him, as it invoked a violent fight or flight reaction in his body especially when he was pregnant with Raphael, but he’d been told years ago that the recovery of years of abuse could take decades and there was the chance he would never quite recover from it.

But his baby son smelled like his loving Alpha, and it calmed his mind. He was safe now, and would always be safe from his father.

* * *

Fabian Vettel, now 32 years of age, was in France with his family on a little holiday with his family. Currently, he was pushing his father’s wheelchair as his two 8-year-old twin sons trailed behind him. His wife was in Japan for some work.

His father had landed in a wheelchair after a severe car accident 10 years ago in Munich.

He’d been relieved that he presented as an Alpha on his 16th birthday, even if that had been one of the few days his father had been proud of him.

Norbert Vettel was a very traditional and conservative Alpha in the family sense. Alpha sons were a priority for him and Omega children were discarded as trash or just plainly disinherited or married off. And he’d planned on doing that to Fabe’s older brother Seb, who had fled before that could even happen.

Fabian had always wondered where his brother ended up. Had he taken to begging for money on the streets? Had he encountered the wrong type of people and was he long dead? Did he end up in some shady brothel getting paid to be used by lowlife? Hundreds of scenarios had gone through his head, but he’d never come up with a happy ending for his brother, as you always expected the worst if a 16-year-old Omega ran away from their family.

The Alpha saw his brother in Monaco after not seeing him for 24 years.

Seb was walking hand in hand with a tall sporty looking dark-haired and broad-chested Alpha male who looked like he was about 50 years of age but still took good care of himself despite the wrinkles forming on his face and he still appeared as a strong man. They looked happy together.

The younger Vettel wanted to approach his older brother, asking him how he’s been and where he picked up that Alpha of his, but he didn’t want to interfere in the pair’s business.

* * *

Seb let the wind breeze through his hair, enjoying the evening sun.

Being 40 years of age wasn’t quite visible on him, but his husband didn’t look 50 either.

They owned a luxury apartment in Monaco, curtsy of the money his husband won by becoming the 2010 and 2012 Formula One World Champion. It was the apartment they celebrated their holidays and stayed for the main part of their retired life.

Oskar had gone off to study law in Sydney and was working to become a judge.

Raphael was 21 now and studying physics at Cambridge.

Their second biological son, Samuel, was in Melbourne at a University of Applied Sciences and their daughter Rachel was staying with her grandparents to finish high school.

Mark kissed his Mate’s cheek. “I love you.”

The German leaned back into the Alpha’s chest. “I love you too, honey.”

As his hands travelled over his husband’s stomach, the two-time World Champion kissed his beloved’s neck. He could never show the younger man enough love and appreciation.

The Omega purred contently.

Yeah, he was happy.


End file.
